Act of Kindness
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Therefore, she never ceased to remind him to stop living through his father's shadow and follow his ideals, to make him believe there was hope after all and finally to realize that magic was not an old traditional philosophy thought by modernists but a true subject of importance and value." Andrew/Akko, based on episode's 25 epilogue.


**A/N:** _This is the third and last installment of my Little Witch Academia ficlets based on the chronology of the events. Take a look at "Bewitched" and "Matters of Importance" if you haven't read those before._

 _I do not own any of the characters of Little Witch Academia, which are creation of Yoh Yoshinari._

* * *

She always has dealt with problems about forgetting things. It would start from trivial activities that begin with cleaning her room, taking a bath, losing her phone the first day she came to Luna Nova or things of much personal matters such as mixing up her mother and father's birthday.

Or even have the decency to forget her pointy purple hat not only once but _twice_.

Not the one Lotte sew for her as a Shiny Chariot's witch hat replica or the white one professor Ursula gave her thanks to the spell during the nuke invasion on the Earth, but the one that truly belonged to her. And it's not the fact there might be something wrong on her brain or that she's considered by the majority as an idiot but in the end, she's simply her. A carefree young girl with a forgettable mind.

It had been perhaps hours since she flew by herself for the first time in her life. She can feel it on the way her hair is pretty much out of place and in the warm heat coming from her flushed cheeks, the buzzing feeling of joy and excitement coming from her insides and in how her pounding heart reminds her she needs a break or otherwise the dizziness will consume her eventually.

The majority of her friends had already took off her brooms and left her to enjoy the sensation of flying through the Academy's surroundings, to live the experience by herself and for finally proving out she can succeed by not giving up and accomplishing her dreams with the help of hard work and patience, even if it took her out a decade for achieving one of her most passionate dreams. In the end, as much as it was hard for her to admit, Diana's advice was proven right and she wanted to show it by inviting her and the rest of her friends to see her fly for the first time.

She caught sight of Andrew not long after she decided to slower down the pace of her flying broom, who apparently caught her hat for a _third_ time instead of leaving it out forgotten in the field.

"I think you have a problem with running away from _things_." He stated calmly as he carried her witch's piece of clothing on his hands and she briefly had the feeling she had relived the scene many times before.

"Well, it's not my fault I forget things easily."

The young man ignored her remark and looked at the bright sky for a moment, then right through her eyes.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were proud of not being able to fly before, so how does it feel now?"

"I never said such thing!" Akko exclaimed in response and for a moment, she felt the slight loss of her balance on the broom and decided to grip firmly on the wooden piece. In no way she was going to trip in front of him.

As calm and collected Andrew's usual façade was, there was something different this time. It had been months since she lost contact about him, five months for being exact and the few things she heard from the muggle world was the fact the nuke event was broadcasted worldwide and apparently she appeared on the news for weeks. She didn't know much about the political side but she was sure there were conflicts to resolve and apparently, the soccer's protests eventually lessened until they became a memory caused by the confusion of Professor Croix's ambition.

Andrew was someone who had it all in terms of richness and status, reasons that made her get in trouble after the incident at his party's mansion and the trouble at Appleton's in search of the Holy Grail with Amanda. However, it seemed there was something more meaningful inside him that made her reconsider that he was much more than an attractive young man who declared his distaste in witches and anything related to magic.

The night during the search of the fountain of Polaris and the first time she met him gave her a strange impression that he was as frightened as her the moment the giant white bear followed them desperately through the road. And, as she saw the magical past memories of Shiny Chariot, the overwhelming flow of magic and sparkle around her, and Andrew's politeness to keep their secret along with Professor Ursula, she discovered that night was certainly special and unique.

But Andrew had his faults too, and at first she thought he was a similar version of Diana which was annoying to think about. Eventually, as the months passed by she unconsciously realized they were different. The blonde haired girl at least had a reason to keep succeeding in her life; meanwhile Andrew's path was overshadowed by his father's politician ambition. Therefore, she never ceased to remind him to stop living through his father's shadow and follow his ideals, to make him believe there was hope after all and finally to realize that magic was not an old traditional philosophy thought by modernists but a true subject of importance and value.

And in the end, she did it. Since the beginning of their strange meetings and conversations, in the way he stopped looking down at her dreams even if they had a sort of idealism on theirs, even if they were impossible and antique for his modern world. In exchange, he treated her with kindness and offered a ride to the Cavendish's mansion in front of his father; tried to help her in saving Diana, confessed he hoped her dreams would become true one day and told her she should live by herself and not to blindly rely on Shiny Chariot.

The lively memory of seeing him laugh during their last meeting, his genuine sound imprinted on her mind came back to life and she realized he had been waiting for a response.

"It feels as if it was worth in the end!" Akko exclaimed loudly, this time losing her focus and crashing into the grass. As soon as her thoughts came back in order, she felt the tight hold of Andrew's hand pulling her up.

"Seems like." He said gently, the corners of his mouth turning into a friendly smile and she couldn't help but think that wearing casual clothing made him look younger or better said; in someone of his age, instead of the dark attire he usually wore.

"Thank you Andrew!" She said as he placed her forgotten hat around her head, even if her hair was in a visible and terrible state.

"No, thanks to _you_."

She wasn't sure what his words truly meant, after all Andrew was a gentleman and at the same time, an expert in words with hidden significance. But she knew he was implying something else due the spark of his green eyes seemed to be toying with her as well, and she couldn't help but give him a punch on his arm and declare they should see if there was still cake available for her, due the emptiness inside her stomach was becoming unbearable.

At the distance, Frank had a proud smirk on his face at looking at the funny young witch running towards the group and after her, to see his friend's tall frame carrying the broom. Who thought someone such as Andrew Hanbridge would become part of a witch's adventures?

 _It's all thanks to her, the way now he can finally be himself._

* * *

 **A/N:** _I still think the epilogue of episode 25 wasn't very well handled, but I am very happy that Akko finally flew and her group of friends grew as well the acceptation of the rest of her professors._

 _And as for Akko and Andrew, I'm glad they're good friends and definitely Akko has no idea of the impact she made in someone like Andrew. Their friendship's growth is more implied and I guess episode 22 during the bench was the highlight of their relationship. I hope they get more explored in a future, even if it's stated they share a kind of bro-bro relationship but definitely they have the potential to have more fun adventures. In the end, I agree with Frank's thoughts…Andrew can finally be himself and so Akko as well._

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
